Friends in Harmony
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: AU. Harry and Hermione instantly made a connection as toddlers. Growing up together, they learn about magic, friendship, and a destiny that is unknowingly thrust on Harry's shoulders. Good Dursleys. Dumbledore Bashing and Molly Weasley Bashing. For PS or Sanchi.
1. Prologue

**FRIENDS IN HARMONY  
**by: tweety-src-clt9

Prologue

"Oh! Hello, Pet! Where's Vernon?" Emma Puckle Granger greeted her college roommate and dear friend, Petunia Evans Dursley. She may have studied dentistry while Petunia studied home economics, but they did become great friends after the crazy adventure that was university.

"He's parking the car. He'll bring Harry with him," Petunia replied as she shifted her plump baby, Dudley, on her other hip.

"Who's Harry?"

"My sister's son… Em, Lily… Lily she – she's dead," Petunia sniffed.

"Oh, sweetie! I am so sorry," Emma placed a hand on her friend's shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"I don't know what to do Em… They left behind a son. A boy who's slightly younger than Dudley in my care… I just – I can't believe Lily's dead... We didn't even patch things up," Petunia sobbed and Dudley started crying too.

"Shhh!" Petunia swayed side to side to calm her baby.

"Oh, where are my manners! Please sit! Sit! I'll go prepare some tea," Emma pointed to the couch.

Suddenly, little Hermione, her adorably smart toddler, started being uneasy in her kiddie chair. She was yelling too, making some cute sounds of delight.

"Mama! Mama!" Hermione squealed as she extended her pudgy arms out.

"Oh, Hermione! Are you still hungry?" She cooed at her daughter as she lifted her from the kiddie chair and settled the toddler on her hip.

"Hello, Grangers!" Vernon Dursley's strong voice reverberated the entrance hall. Emma turned to face her best friend's husband and smiled. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the very lovable baby in his arms. The baby was clearly over a year old, that she knew from Petunia's stories about her sister's pregnancy. What made her enamored with the baby was his messy raven hair and his large innocent eyes that were like emeralds.

"Baby! Baby!" Hermione yelled as loudly as her tiny body could allow. She chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm. Since Hermione was the only child her age in their neighborhood, it must be the reason why she's so overjoyed to see another baby.

"Alright, alright, little Madam," she laughed as she walked to greet Vernon and baby Harry.

When she was standing near Vernon, to help the poor man with all the baby items he was carrying, something strange happened. Hermione extended her little hands toward baby Harry who seemed to have understood the message as he too reached out his hand.

As Harry and Hermione's skin touched, a white light shrouded the two babies while they only smiled at each other. When the glow dissipated, the babies just giggled as they groped each other's hand.

"Okay… what the bloody hell was that?" She exclaimed. She noticed Vernon giving Petunia a wary glance.

"Em, I think there is something you should know about Lily," Petunia started.

"This is something big isn't it?"

"We're not sure… Although I have a theory," Petunia continued. Glancing at Vernon again, she remembered the poor man was struggling to balance the baby bags and little Harry on his hip.

"I'm sorry, Vernon. Please sit, I'll go make tea," she pointed to where Petunia and Dudley were settled on the couch.

"Thank you, Em," Vernon muttered as he walked towards his wife and son.

"Right, so I'll go make tea, I'll be back – "

"Baby! Baby!" Hermione screamed as tears started to fall down her cherubic cheeks.

"Shhh! Okay! Okay!" She placated her daughter as she followed Vernon and little Harry. She had a feeling that her daughter did not want to be separated from the adorable baby.

She took the empty spot on the couch which was a rather tight fit given Vernon's rotund body. As soon as she was settled, Hermione fidgeted on her lap and turned to the baby squatting on Vernon Dursley's lap.

"Baby," Hermione grinned. Harry must have understood that Hermione was calling out to him since the little boy shifted on his uncle's lap. Once again, Hermione reached out to Harry and once they held hands again, they giggled.

"So, it seems that these two are going to be best friends," she rolled her eyes as she looked at Petunia and her friend chuckled.

"Why don't we watch Hermione for a bit, Em, and you can go make tea? We all know how much it bothers you if you don't get to serve us tea," Petunia suggested.

"Is that okay with you, Vernon?"

"Yeah, sure... Harry is a rather shy baby. So, it makes us happy to see him connect with your Hermione… He and Dudley don't really get along much yet," Vernon shrugged.

"Hermione?" She turned to her daughter.

"Mama?" The doe-like eyes of her little girl were now focused on her but she was still holding Harry's hand.

"I'll go make some tea, okay? Will you be okay playing with Harry and Auntie Pet and Uncle Vernon?"

"Baby!" Hermione squealed and they chuckled.

"Alright, little Madam," she gently passed Hermione to Vernon who easily balanced her daughter on his other thigh, with Harry on the other. There was one arm wrapped around each toddler's body and she was reassured that her daughter would be alright.

Again, Harry and Hermione looked at each other with big grins on their faces. This time, it seemed they were hugging while making cute baby sounds to each other. Petunia only shook her head in fond exasperation as she looked at the two cuddling toddlers on her husband's lap. She was busy nursing Dudley so she could not do much for Harry and Hermione except to make sure that they didn't fall off as they communicated in the way only babies understood.

"Well, I'll be back with tea and some biscuits," with that parting statement, Emma got out of her seat to prepare something for her guests.

* * *

They were enjoying tea, well at least Emma and Petunia were since Vernon could not do much with a sleeping toddler on each arm. Emma decided it was now time to ask Petunia the important question about the weird phenomenon that was the bright white light that glowed upon Hermione and Harry's first tactile contact.

"Pet, do you know what that was a while ago? The light?"

"This seems rather farfetched Em but, well… you see – er, Harry's parents, my sister Lily and her husband James were, let's say rather _special," _Petunia looked at Vernon who only nodded encouragingly.

"Special?" She prodded.

"Yes, Em... Well, Lily – you remember how I told you that she used to be my best friend until she went away to study in some boarding school?" She only nodded at that.

"Well, Lily, she – she went to this school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was a witch you see... She had special powers beyond our imagination. There's a hidden world out there Em, and just like Lily, her son, Harry, is magical too," Petunia explained in a gentle voice.

"But isn't that rather farfetched? If so, then why aren't you like your sister?" She was dubious. She trusted her best friend but truly this story was just so weird, perplexing, and impossible. But then again, she could not deny the strange light show between the now sleeping toddlers awhile ago.

"I don't know really… I have never understood why. Lily is someone called a muggleborn, a magical person born from non-magical parents… Anyway, her husband James was the son of two rich magicals, they even had a title… Honestly, Em, I don't know how to explain this to you but I am not lying," Petunia's eyes were pleading for her to understand.

"Okay, I believe you… I mean, even I could not deny the lights. We all saw that… I just, do you think this will affect the kids in some way?" There was a worried tone in her voice.

"This is actually why I visited you, Em… I am so worried and aggrieved. My sister and her husband are dead. Murdered actually… I wasn't even able to visit their graves since I don't know where… And now, I am to raise a magical child… Somehow, I feel there's something wrong here. I mean, where were Lily and James' friends? What happened to them? Harry was just left at the foot of our doorstep with a bloody letter," Petunia's voice started to get louder and the three sleeping toddlers started shifting. Vernon hummed a lullaby and Petunia continued talking in a quieter voice this time around.

"I am scared, Em… What if the one that killed Lily goes after Harry? Goes after all of us? Also, I feel scared… I don't feel we're safe at #4 Privet Drive… The wizards know we live there," Petunia fretted.

"Isn't there a last will of sorts? From Harry's parents?"

"I – I don't know! Maybe there is, but I don't have an idea – "

"Do the, er, magicals have a bank?" She suggested gently.

"I, yes! I do remember a bank. My parents and I accompanied Lily when she purchased school supplies every summer," Petunia mused.

"Do you need me to accompany you? I mean, I am interested in asking information about the light myself… Besides, come to think about it, I well – I reckon my Hermione is just like your sister," she confided.

"You think… Hermione is a witch too?" Petunia gasped and she merely nodded.

"When should we go to this bank?" Vernon joined the conversation once the toddlers were fast asleep once again.

"Why don't we go today? I'll call Dan and tell him we will be going somewhere. He'd be rather late coming home, he has to stay in the practice. A lot of clients today," Emma wanted to have her curiosity satisfied as soon as possible.

"Are you sure, Em?" Petunia confirmed.

"Yes, we need to know as soon as possible, Pet. For the safety of all our children... Besides, if your fears have some semblance of a possibility to be haunting us, then we best be prepared."

"So… should we go now?" Vernon prodded as he gestured to the sleeping toddlers.

"I'll call Dan and then I'll drive all of us to the place Petunia told us about. Pet can ride on the front seat while Dudley can be seated on Hermione's car seat… I'm afraid you're still in charge of the two new friends at the back, Vernon," Emma pointed to Hermione and Harry.

"Sounds like a plan," Vernon shrugged.

"You're a lifesaver, Em," Petunia sighed gratefully.

"No problem, Pet… Besides, I have been getting worried about Hermione, with books flying towards her and other things… Maybe, I will finally get my answers today," she smiled at her friends as she stood up to call her husband.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hidden sacred tome at the Department of Mysteries, things have already started to unravel…

_Harry James Potter (Born July 31, 1980) and Hermione Jean Granger (Born September 19, 1979) are magical equals whose souls are the perfect complement of the other, forever together, and for always be united._

_Page 935 - The Sacred Book of Magical Connections_

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

A/N: The idea for this story is suggested by one of my readers, _Sanchi. _I'm not sure if he's still active here on FFN but if you are, thank you for this idea.

Alright, let's talk about details about the update schedule.

I imagine this story as a 10 chapter piece at least.

I cannot tell you how often the updates will be because I have a lot going on. This is like an experiment of sorts. More like a yay or nay. So, updates will be sporadic just like my other WIPs.

I have prior writing commitments, usually for fests. I have two stories scheduled for February 14. I also have this regular one-shot deadline that's twice in one month for a writing forum. Rest assured that all my stories are not abandoned. I'm just a fly by the muse kind of gal, whatever comes to me, I write.

I don't want to write multi-chapters anymore. So I think this would be the last one until I finish something else, maybe _Zero Visibility _or something. I think I'll be writing one-shots from now on until I mark one or two WIPs as a completed fic.

Cheerio! Reviews, faves, and follows are highly appreciated.

If you're a beta, your help is highly appreciated if you're free to offer your services.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: If you've read my other stories, you know I'm all over the place. I update whatever calls out to me. Since this is calling out to me then – Voila! An update. I think this will be a ten chapter piece, maybe.

* * *

**FRIENDS IN HARMONY  
**by: tweety-src-clt9

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, yelped in surprise and horror when he noticed that his special _Harry Potter Monitoring Trinkets _were now dysfunctional. They were still there – arranged in the same way he left them this morning – but the various lights it emitted to portray the boy's health status, lifeline, location, and magic just seemed to stop.

He hurriedly ran towards the trinkets and used the Elder Wand to conduct diagnostic spells all over them. As the results floated above, he cursed. Harry Potter, his weapon, was now lost to him.

With gritted teeth, he turned around and apparated near 4 Privet Drive. Being the headmaster increased his magical energy and he had full control of the castle. Despite this major problem in his carefully concocted plan to create the perfect weapon against Voldemort, the fact that he was still in control of Hogwarts, the ICW, and the ministry made him feel better at the very least.

He landed on the familiar spot just a couple of blocks away from the Dursley home. He hurriedly transfigured his clothes into something muggle worthy and he made his way to the quaint house at Privet Drive.

As he arrived at the exact location of Petunia's house, he was gobsmacked. Not only did the house seem to have mysteriously disappeared, but he could not even approach the front steps. Something was definitely not right!

The house was now heavily warded. This ward scheme could only be the work of master curse breakers and goblins. _Fuck! __I can't allow all my plans to go to waste just because of the goblins… _

The goblins had unique magical abilities that were unknown to wizards. He wasn't against them so they had an amicable relationship. If you crossed the goblins though, then you better hide. Since the warrior race adored children, if they ever found out about his plans for young Harry Potter, then Ragnok would go after him. They would never understand that all of his plans were for the Greater Good.

He didn't attempt to break the wards because he didn't want to tempt his fate. Maybe he could do this in a civil manner. He was Albus Dumbledore after all so the goblins would cooperate and give him answers.

* * *

Petunia sighed as she watched the three babies sleeping together in the large cot that was magically enlarged by their new magical companion, a house-elf named Terry. To say that she had a long day was an understatement. From taking care of two babies, to visiting her dear friend Emma, the weird lights show between Harry and Hermione, along with their trip to the wizard bank was just too much.

She was silently crying as she watched baby Harry and baby Hermione cuddling each other with happy smiles on their faces while her son Dudley was hogging a little teddy bear to his chubby frame.

Ever since Harry was dropped like a milk carton in front of their doorstep, she had a lot of questions about what happened to Lily and her husband. Also, for some unknown reason, it's like she was compelled to hate Harry at times. Because of that, she decided to unwind and visit Emma since her dear friend had always been smart. With all the revelations they learned this afternoon, she was very thankful that she visited the Grangers. Everything they discovered today was just too much to handle.

One, Harry and Hermione were soulmates. According to Braveheart, the Potter family's account manager, the light show between the two babies just meant that they were magically compatible and that they would always remain close for the rest of their lives. It could mean more someday, with the two babies marrying each other a definite possibility. If Harry would end up marrying Hermione, only time could tell. One thing's certain though, these two would be the best of friends for life.

Two, Dudley was a wizard. He was a muggleborn just like Lily. Oddly enough, it was discovered that Dudley's magic now had initial blocks – blocks that were attached to an enchantment on their house. This had her and Vernon really scared. If some wizards and witches had unknowingly placed enchantments around their house, then it meant that they were no longer safe there. It's a good thing that Emma and Dan were so kind enough to have them stay for as long as they needed. They still had to decide on an alternative residence in one of the properties the Potters owned. They needed to find the best and the most secure option for Harry and Dudley, even Hermione for that matter.

Three, Braveheart sent a curse breaker to check on their home and the initial report was truly disturbing. A cursed item was found, unknowingly placed there that would make every occupant of the house hate Harry. Per the goblin's reports as detailed by the curse breaker, if they stayed in 4 Privet Drive with that enchantment, they could end up beating and abusing Harry because of the compulsion charm. She didn't understand what a compulsion charm was and she never wanted to find out. So, it's best to stay away from home until they solved this mystery.

Those three revelations alone made her feel scared. It was a whole new world again – a world of magic she didn't really understand. For Dudley and Harry though, she was determined to try and understand things better. She made the mistake of severing her once close relationship with Lily. She was resolved to do better with Harry this time.

She may not be as smart as Emma but even she knew that there was a whole conspiracy behind the events that led to her sister's death. It seemed that someone wanted the Potters dead and that they wanted Harry to grow up isolated and hurt. Even James' best friend, the handsome and cheeky man, Sirius Black, was just thrown in jail without a trial per goblin records. It was bizarre and alarming.

She knew that there would be more revelations to come. She could only hope that she and Vernon were brave enough to face all the challenges coming their way.

Their lives would radically change because their family was now deeply ingrained in the magical world. She could only hope that she would be able to protect Dudley and Harry despite her inability to do any magic.

She felt a hand touching her shoulder and she turned around to see Emma with a kind smile on her face.

"Pet, Dan, and Vernon are waiting for us downstairs for tea. Come and join us."

Petunia wiped her tears and she tried to put on a brave smile, "Thanks for letting us stay while we figure things out, Em."

"Of course, Pet. You're one of my dearest friends. Besides, we could be family one day if those two get together," Emma chuckled as she pointed to the sleeping babies cuddling each other.

Petunia could only smile as she followed her friend downstairs. It was time for the adults to talk and to make plans that would benefit all three children.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, magic is real and all three babies sleeping upstairs can do it when they're older?" Dan summarized. All the other adults took turns in explaining significant details of all that had happened this afternoon.

"Yes, darling. If you don't believe us, we can all – "

"Of course, I believe all of you, love. It's just – wow! Who would have thought magic's real? Also, I'm telling you Pet, Vernon, if your nephew won't treat my princess right, soulmate or not, I'm not giving my blessing," Dan tried to lighten the mood which made the others chuckle.

"Do you think we should all leave Britain?" Petunia asked.

"It's a good idea, yes. I believe we have to wait until Harry's godfather is freed though. We need someone who can do magic to be on our side," Emma suggested.

"Dan, Em, maybe when we can find a Potter property we can live in, maybe you should come live with us. I don't think we'd sleep peacefully knowing that wizards can harm you the way they attempted to do to us. Per my understanding, Harry will grow up to be a popular wizard. As you know, fame attracts fans and haters… Since Hermione is Harry's soulmate, we want to make sure that all three Grangers are safe with us. I trust the goblins and their wards but I think we should stick together," Vernon offered.

"Thank you, Vernon. We will definitely think about your offer for sure. All the things those wizards attempted to do to your family make us wary and scared," Dan replied as he held his wife's hand.

"What else do you think we should do?" Petunia was determined to have a solid plan in place so she just had to ask.

"Maybe we should read books about the magical world. That way, we'll know what we're up against," Emma suggested.

"That's an excellent idea but – do you think it's safe for us to go buy books? We can't defend ourselves against a wand," Vernon shared his thoughts. In a time where a supposed Dark Lord had died at Harry's hand (which was baloney to all the adults), they could never be too careful.

"Oh, darn! That's right!" Emma muttered.

They almost yelped in surprise when they heard a popping sound. "Terry be sorry for popping in! Terry can help get books! House-elves have magic and wizards ignore us," the female house-elf volunteered.

"Brilliant! Thanks, Terry!" Petunia grinned.

"Er, Terry? Where will you get – what was it called, Pet – "

"Galleons?"

"Ah, yes! Galleons! Where will you get galleons, Terry?" Emma asked.

"Is be bonded to young Master Harry! Is have access to his vaults to buy books," Terry replied.

"Oh… okay then," Emma nodded.

"Should Terry be buying now?"

"Isn't it a bit dark now, Terry? Shouldn't you be resting instead?" Petunia asked gently.

"Shops in Diagon Alley be closing late. Terry already made dinner. Yous go eat while I buy books," and with a snap of his bony fingers, the house-elf disappeared.

"I will never get tired of being amazed at that little girl. Such a wonderful being, so kind too," Emma said.

"I know! And I can't believe wizards just ignore them," Petunia agreed.

"I don't know about you two but I'm hungry," Dan stood from the couch.

"I'm with Dan on this one. We all can use a drink too," Vernon added.

The women rolled their eyes as they followed their husbands to the dining room. Trust the men to think about food and drink even in such troubling times.

* * *

Ragnok, the Chief of the Goblin Nation, sat behind his desk with a pensive look on his face. Braveheart, the Potter Account Manager, came to his office an hour after his meeting with Heir Potter's relatives and to say that he was livid about all that had happened to the baby was an understatement.

He agreed with Braveheart that something was just not adding up. There were enchantments on Heir Potter's relatives' home designed to compel them to treat the child horribly. The apparent Lord Black was thrown to Azkaban without a trial. There's clearly power play underneath all of this but the question that needed to be answered was – why? Why would someone deliberately single out Harry Potter? What was the motive?

He needed help if he wanted to solve this mystery. Pressing a gold button on his desk, he called for a goblin warrior. Barely five minutes passed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said.

"Greetings, Chief!" Sharptooth bowed in respect.

"Hello, dear friend! Please have a seat. I need you to go on a mission for me," Ragnok gestured to an empty seat across his desk.

"What can I do for you, Ragnok?"

"You know how that stupid paper, _The Daily Prophet, _has been calling baby Harry Potter the slayer of that git Voldemort?"

"Yes…"

"Well it seems that there is an unknown force wanting to isolate and control young Heir Potter's life," Ragnok said with gritted teeth.

"Oh? So, what do you want me to do, my friend?"

"I want you to go on a quest to _Bois du Nartoise. _I need you to convince the leader of the Eladrin to come and meet with me as we discuss young Heir Potter's life," Ragnok explained.

"I see… But why are you so invested to help the Potter Heir, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Harry Potter has a registered soulmate connection this morning… I'm sure you know what it means?"

"Oh! The lad is set for a great destiny," Sharptooth said in understanding.

"Yes! Also, if we can help find a way to end Voldemort for good, it can be our leverage when we lobby for better ministry support," Ragnok said shrewdly.

"But isn't the Dark Wanker dead?" Sharptooth frowned in confusion.

"Voldemort is still alive, my friend. The scar on young Heir Potter's forehead is a clear sign of that fact," Ragnok clenched his knuckles.

"What do you mean?"

"Dark soul magic lingers on young Heir Potter's forehead. Sad to say that we can't remove it though because he's still so young. When he gets older, maybe we can try and help him have it removed… Or, maybe the Eladrin has a better option – I sure hope so. Either way, I want to help Harry Potter and his soulmate," Ragnok said passionately.

"I will bring with me two comrades for the journey, Ragnok," Sharptooth bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you, Sharptooth. Please bring some of our best herbs for the Eladrin Chief. You know how she likes her fragrances," Ragnok grinned.

"Of course," and with that Sharptooth left the director's office.

Ragnok remained sitting on his desk still thinking about the mysterious case of Harry Potter's life. If not Voldemort – since the git was now existing as a wraith – then who else wanted to harm the boy so much?

* * *

Kailu Errona, the Chief of the Eladrin, had a vision. She saw two forms of darkness finally going down after their long reigns. One – a puppet master set to control everyone to conform to his idealogy. Two – the Dark One determined to wreak havoc in the balance of magic and nature. Two babies – the future spokespersons of a new utopia of all magical beings where wizards, other magical races, and all sentient beings would be treated equally.

The beautiful chief opened her eyes and smiled. When Ragnok's messenger would come to visit the High Elves, she would be ready.

After a thousand years, it was time to unite all magical beings once again. With magicals just a minority compared to the genius non-magicals and their metal weapons, it was best to unite and work together to preserve the gifts of Lady Magic.

* * *

A/N: Eladrin is another name for High Elves. They are graceful warriors and wizards who originated from the realm of the Faerie. Think beautiful faces, tall frames, pointed ears, and ethereally glowing skin.

_Bois du Nartoise _is French for 'Wood of the Nartoise.'

Review, fave, and follow if you like this one.

P.S. I miss baby Harry and Hermione moments. Maybe there will be more of them in the next chapter. I finally published my supposed Quantum Bang entry, _God Save The Children. _Check it out if you like fix-it fics. There are five chapters posted and it's around 61k in word length already. That's a lot of material to read even if it still lacks 3 chapters.

I repeat - I'm all over the place. So if this story calls out to me again soon, then the update will be sooner. If not, well, let's just hope for the best. I'm on the process of editing other WIPs, writing paragraphs for other WIPs, and doing some alpha/beta work on the side.

Tweety is a silly busy bird. So peace!


End file.
